You're My Forever
by BrucasLinserideLove
Summary: Lucas finally makes his choice, but how do Brooke & Peyton feel about it? Takes place after season 5. BRUCAS!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lucas finally makes his choice, but how do Brooke &amp; Peyton feel about it? Takes place after season 5. BRUCAS!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters &amp; am not affiliated with the Mark or the CW in anyway.

Some of the stuff is from show, but most of it is me...this is my first Brucas fic, so I hope you guys enjoy. Reviews always welcome! xo

* * *

"I'm at the airport, I have two tickets to Vegas, do you wanna get married?"

Lucas sat there at the airport, phone in hand, thinking about the call he just made. Smiling to himself, knowing he made the right choice.

He shook his head thinking about the craziness of the past few weeks. He was supposed to be married to Lindsay right now, just getting back from their honeymoon, starting their lives together. But for the first time since she walked away from him, he was glad. She wasn't the girl for him, she never was, she was a stand in. Of course he cared about her, he even loved her, but he was never really in love with her. Deep down he always knew that and she did too. I mean she did read his book.

Then that brings them to Peyton, the girl everyone was so sure he belonged with, everyone including Lindsey. That's where the confusion had set in. He and Peyton made sense, they were friends, they liked the same music and as Brooke would say they were both 'broody.' But that wasn't enough, it had been in high school, but it wasn't anymore. She said that she loved him and she wouldn't give up, but he knew eventually she would move on, she had to. Logically Peyton should be his choice, he was there for her, he saved her. But she wasn't the girl that he went to when he needed someone. She wasn't the girl he could talk to for hours about everything and nothing at the same time. She wasn't the girl who could always make him smile no matter what kind of mood he was in, or turn him on with nothing more than a wink. Most importantly, when he closed his eyes and pictured the one girl he couldn't see himself spending the rest of his life without, it wasn't her.

Haley had told him he needed to listen to his heart. To stop over thinking everything and that's what he was doing. He closed his eyes and imagined what his life would be like married to each women swirling through his mind, but that didn't really work, he was still thinking too hard. So he asked himself who was the one girl he couldn't live without, the one that if he didn't see her face everyday, he didn't know what he would do. This time he told his heart to answer. Closing his eyes again, he cleared his mind until finally his heart had an answer. He saw her face. Her now short brown hair cropping her face, those green eyes that melted his heart, and that dimpled smile that made him weak in the knees. He saw Brooke. Yup, he knew he made the right choice. He just hoped she'd actually show up.

* * *

Brooke was in her house freaking out inside. Her heart beating a million miles a minute, threatening to pound out of her chest. Lucas Scott, the boy she's been in love with pretty much since the day she met him, just called her and asked her to marry him. Granted that wasn't the proposal she had always dreamed about, but he still asked her. But then her brain started working in high gear, bringing her insecurities front and center. Why was he asking her? She knew he's been confused about everything with Peyton and Lindsey, so why her? Why not them?

She paced around her living room for a few minutes before deciding she would ask him that herself. She went up stairs debating on packing a bag. She wasn't actually going to do this, she just wanted to go yell at him. He couldn't keep toying with her emotions; pull her back in, just to push her away again. This wasn't high school and she wasn't going to deal with it. She couldn't.

She drove to the airport thinking about the boy she's always wanted but never really had. Thinking about all the times he's hurt her and how he's broken her heart. All of that fueling her to keep driving, wanting to let him have it. But then thoughts of all the good things started creeping into the front of her mind. His smile, those blue eyes, the way he would rest his hand on her cheek to make her feel better, the way he called her 'pretty girl' that made her heart leap. No matter how hard she tried and wanted to be angry with him, she was actually happy that he had called her. Completely terrified, but still happy.

All negative thoughts about her and Lucas were pushed out of her mind completely when she when walked I to the airport and saw him. Sitting next to the terminal, cell phone in hand, looking worried but hopeful at the same time. She couldn't stop the small smile from forming on her lips. He looked up, seeing her for the first time, relief washing over his face. He stood up and started walking toward her. She walked toward him, her brain screaming at her to yell at him, to make him explain why they were both there, but she couldn't. He pulled her into his arms and she couldn't deny it felt like home. Breathing him in, she felt every part of her relax.

Pulling out if the hug slowly, they stood there for a minute looking at each other. Lucas took her hands in his, smiling down at her. "Hi," he said softly just trying to take her in. How had he not come to this conclusion sooner?

"Hi," she said back shyly, looking at him. The sound of the stewardess breaking them out of their trance.

"You don't have a bag?" He asked knowing Brooke didn't know the meaning of packing light, he expected her to have a few bags. She shook her head and started walking towards the line of people waiting to board the plane. Leaving a slightly confused Lucas a few paces behind her. "Why don't you have any bags?" He asked finally catching up to her.

"Well, I wasn't actually planning on going with you," she said an apologetic smile on her face as she saw the confusion on his. "I was just gonna come here and talk to you, maybe yell...but once I got here, I just..."

"Wait a minute; you came down here to tell at me?"

Brooke shrugged, still smiling. "Kind of, I mean you ambushed me with that call. You had two tickets to Vegas and you wanted to get married? Seriously Lucas, how could not expect me to freak out a little?"

"A little?...I..." he didn't know what to say and just shook his head. This girl would drive him crazy one day, but honestly he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Once they were sitting on the plane, they ordered drinks and Brooke told him she couldn't believe he had them flying coach on a tiny plane. He just laughed to himself as he watched her try to get comfortable in her seat.

"So what changed your mind?" He asked, receiving a confused look from the girl next to him. "Well you're here. You got on the plane and other than criticizing my seating choice you haven't yelled at me."

She stopped what she was doing at first, looking at him, but them shrugged and kept trying to adjust her seat, "I changed my mind."

He could see it, her walls going back up, the open, but brief moment they shared at the airport gone. "Brooke...don't shut me out, ok?" He said taking her hand, "you're here, we're together, that's all that matters to me right now. Please don't push me away."

She looked up at him, seeing the look in his eyes, "I'm sorry. I just...this isn't easy."

He nodded understanding, placing his hand on her cheek, smiling feeling her lean into him. "I know, but our biggest problem has always been honesty right? We need to be honest about how we're feeling and you need to trust me when I tell you that I know I made the right choice calling you. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, but more importantly, you're the girl for me."

Her heart swelled and she couldn't stop the tear that slid down her cheek. He had told her he was the guy for her, more than a few times, but he had never said that she was the girl for him. She didn't know until that moment that was all she's ever wanted to hear. She leaned in slowly, pressing her lips against his, kissing him for the first time in years. It may have been years, but it didn't feel like it. The familiar feeling of them coming together had them both smiling inside. Pulling away slightly she showed her dimples in all their glory and he couldn't help but lean in and kiss her again. A small quick kiss, but it made them both smile. He put his arm around her and felt her lean into him as the plane finally took off. All the stress of both of their crazy days slipping away as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lots of fluff and a little cheesy, but I hope you guys like it xo I'd love to know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the people who have reviewed so far, I'm really glad you seem to be liking this…anyway, enjoy xo

* * *

When they got to Las Vegas, Lucas left the hotel to Brooke. He didn't want to hear her complain about a room being too small or the hotel not being clean enough. She checked them into the Grand, using her designer status to get them one of the best rooms in the place. As they were brought up to their suit, she twirled around the room, then fell onto the bed and smiling, "now this is a room."

Luke smiled watching her, then looked around and stood at the window staring at the view. He could see why this was the city that never sleeps. It was 12:30 am and the streets were full of people. He felt Brooke's arms wrap around him and the slight tension he felt watching the crowds was gone. "So, should we go look for a chapel? I mean it is Vegas, they have to be everywhere right?"

Brooke let go of him and laughed a little, "You think we're actually getting married here? Lucas we are in Las Vegas, that's so Zack and Kelly, except we don't even have our friends here like they did. Besides we just got back together what two hours ago? Now you want to get married?"

"Well to be fair, I wanted to get married when I called you to come to the airport," he said, pulling her back into him. "I know it's a lot, but I love you Brooke. I want to spend my life with you." Looking down she tried to control her emotions. She loved hearing those words come out of his mouth, but that's all they were, words. The fear of this situation, of their relationship, bubbling to the surface again. He tilted her head up so she was looking at him and recognized the look in her eyes. "I know I've hurt you, but it was a long time ago. I've grown up a lot since then and so have you. People who are meant to be always find their way in the end right?" She smiled at the last thing he said and leaned into him, nodding. "We don't have to get married here and not right away. I know you. Brooke Davis loves a big wedding and it would be selfish of me to take that away from you."

She laughed, the sound muffled by his chest. She pulled away a little looking up at him, the fear in her eyes replaced with hope. She was going to enjoy this weekend away with Lucas, they'd deal with all the drama when they got back to Tree Hill. "Ok, well since we're here and actually staying here for a few days, I need to get some clothes."

"I don't think that you'll be needing clothes tonight," he said smiling, tugging at her shirt.

"Oh really?" she said arcing a brow at him, leaning into him slightly, then pulling away, running back into the bedroom. Lucas quickly following behind.

* * *

When Brooke woke up the next morning, it took a minute to register where she was. Then she felt around for Lucas in the bed, but he wasn't there. Sitting up, she pulled the sheet up to her chest, frowning at first, but then gasped at the site in front of her. There were rose petals all over the room, covering the bed, the floor, all of it.

Lucas walked in, surprised to see Brooke awake. "Hey sleepy head, I was hoping the room service would be up before you woke up," he walked over kissing the side of her head, taking a seat next to her.

"What is all this?" she asked looking up at him. She loved that he did all this, but wasn't really sure why.

"Well…" he started, getting up to get something out of his bag. Walking back over to the bed, sitting in front of her, he took her hand in his. "Last night, I went for a little walk. I walked through the city, looked at all the lights, and then I found myself in front of the mini Eiffel tower in the square. Do you remember that night in New York? The night I found out my book was being published and we spent the night on the town. We talked about spending winters in France, and being in front of that mini tower last night, those memories came back. So I decided to go shopping and I got you this," he said handing her a box.

She looked at him a little confused, but smiled seeing the excitement in his eyes. Did he buy her an Eiffel tower charm or something? She didn't really know why else he would have told her that story; that was until she opened the box. Her eyes got big and she looked up at him, feeling tears starting well in her eyes, "Lucas…" she managed to say as she looked back and forth between him and the three carat white gold diamond ring she held in her hand. She had seen the ring he bought for Peyton, the one that Lindsey wore, she had worn it before either of them had even seen it; this ring? Was not it. He got her a new ring, her own ring.

"I know we said we would wait to get married and that's fine, but that doesn't change that fact that I want to marry you Brooke. I do, because I love you and I can't imagine living my life without you." At this point Brooke couldn't help the happy tears that were falling from her eyes, he leaned up and brushed them off her face and kissed her softly on the lips, "Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?"

She laughed a little at the use of her full name, but nodded and whispered a happy, "yes." He picked up the ring from the box and slid it on her finger and then kissed her hand. This felt right, this felt like it was supposed to feel after you proposed to someone. He was so happy and content in this moment; he never wanted it to end.

* * *

They laid tangled in each others arms for a few hours. Brooke smiled, looking at the ring on her finger, "do you like it?" Lucas asked in hopeful tone, it pretty much screamed Brooke when he saw it, he just hoped she actually liked it.

"I love it," she said leaning into him, kissing his chest. "And I love even more that I don't have the recycled Lindsey ring, or should I say Peyton ring," she joked.

"It didn't feel right giving you that ring, I sold it at the jewelry store and used the money I got for it to pay for some of your ring," he said pulling her into him closer.

"Ok, we need to leave this room at some point; it's not fair that you got to see more of this place than I did. Besides, we still need to get me some clothes, I didn't pack anything," Brooke told him as she finally got out of bed and headed for the shower before he could argue.

Once she was done getting ready, she through on the jeans she had worn there and his sweatshirt. Grabbing her purse, she walked over to where he was sitting watching tv. "You ready to go?"

"Me? You realize I've been waiting for you to get out of that bathroom for almost an hour right?"

"Yea, yea. Come on, so many shops to see and so little time shop," she laughed as he rolled his eyes and she pulled him out of the room.

* * *

After a few hours of Brooke pulling him in and out of stores, he finally got her to agree to take a break and stop for food. She had heard all about this great restaurant from one of her designers friends from New York and had been dying to try it. So of course, not one able to say no to her, Lucas agreed to go.

He had to admit, the recommendation was a good one, the food here was great. They were about half way through their meal and he couldn't stop smiling. He would laugh at something cute she said and would catch a glimpse of the ring on her finger and feel every part of him warm. "We should see a show while we're here," he suggested, "there's so much to do and we're not even going to put a dent in it."

"That sounds fun, but I don't wanna see any of those old singer people no one cares about anymore. I wanna go to a fun show," she said pulling up a list of shows for tonight. "You know we could always stay here a few more days, there's no rush going back to Tree Hill."

Lucas looked at her confused, why wouldn't Brooke want to go home? He'd think she'd be anxious to get back to all their friends and start planning their wedding. Then he realized why she didn't want to go home. Peyton. Once they got back, they'd have to deal with all the drama they left behind and Peyton was the cause for most of it. He knew that Haley and Nate would be happy for them, maybe a little skeptical of him at first, but happy because the the two of them were. Brooke was worried about Peyton. He took her hand in his, causing her to stop scrolling and look up at him. "It'll be ok. Whatever happens when we go home, it's not gonna change anything." She nodded, trying to stop her emotions from showing on her face, she wasn't doing this now. Seeing the look on her face he knew she didn't want to talk about it, but he was going to push, she had to stop hiding. "Brooke…"

"Lucas, I don't want to talk about this now, ok?"

"You can't keep shutting me out, we're gonna have to talk about Peyton eventually," as soon as the words were out of his mouth he wished he had never said them. If looks could kill, he'd be a dead man right now. Brooke stood up and stormed out of the restaurant. She could feel the tears starting to well. Tears of anger and frustration and fear, she wasn't ready to deal with all of this.

Lucas sat there for a minute needing to get the waiter so he could pay, then quickly caught up to her. She was outside of the restaurant, leaning against the wall, taking breaths trying to calm down. He walked up to her slowly, not wanting to make things worse, "I know that we need to talk about all this, but can't it wait? I just…I would like to enjoy being here with you, without Peyton ruining everything for once." She spoke quietly and looked up at him as she was talking.

He gave her an understanding smile and nod and pulled her into a hug. Wrapping an arm around her, they started to walk down the light filled streets, "come on pretty girl, let's go find a show to see."

* * *

Again, more cheesy fluff lol I hope you guys are liking this so far…there will be drama once they go home, but for now enjoy the fluffy love xo


	3. Chapter 3

Happy New Year everybody! xo sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I did post a Brucas oneshot "Sick Day" if you guys wanna check it out…anyway, here ya go! :)

* * *

Lucas walked out of the bathroom from his shower, to find Brooke in the shirt he had laid out with his pajama pants. Shaking his head he smiled at her, "didn't you drag me from store to store today so you'd have your own clothes to wear?"

Brooke crawled towards the bottom of the bed where he was standing, she nodded linking her arms around his neck, "yes, but this shirt looks much better on me," she winked, "besides, I like you much better shirtless." Leaning in, she kissed him softly and rested her forehead against his. "I love you."

He smiled, pecking her lips back, "love you too. I'm so glad you came here with me," he said placing his hand on her cheek and brushing hair out of her face.

"Me too," she smiled back, dimples in their full glory.

"Look, I don't wanna be a downer here, but I think we should probably talk about everything before we go home," Luke said kissing her again, feeling her tense a little.

Brooke pulled away slightly, looking down, "do we have to?" She asked looking back up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Taking her hands in his, he sat next to her on the bed, "come on, we need to talk about all of this eventually. But Brooke you have to know matter what happens, I love you. I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She nodded trying to keep her emotions in check. She didn't want to think about what would happen when they got back to Tree Hill, if she did, she may rethink this whole thing. Not because she didn't love him, she always had. It was because she knew that her best friend also loved him. She had been there for Peyton while she cried over Lucas, while she was confused about her feelings and what to do while he was engaged to Lindsey. Now she was the one engaged to Lucas and had no idea how Peyton would react.

Actually that was a lie, she knew exactly how Peyton would react. They were going to get sucked right back into the love triangle from hell and it would be High School over again. And that's what terrified her. Not the fighting with Peyton, they'd get through that. She was afraid that once again she'd be the one left alone while Lucas rode off into the sunset with Peyton.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head she looked up at the man sitting next to her, the one who had said that he loved her. He proposed to her, she knew it wasn't going to be easy once they got back, but it would work out. He chose her. He wanted to be with her and that's what she had to keep reminding herself.

Wrapping an arm his waist, she pulled him back and they laid there contently holding each other. Brooke running circles over his chest and Lucas playing with the ends of her hair. She snuggled in closer to him, feeling her eyelids getting heavy. They both gave into the tiredness of the day, falling asleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

Brooke had decided to call the store to check in with Milli to make sure everything running smoothly at the store after she just picked up and left. She was actually surprised that her assistant hadn't called her the first day that she didn't show up to the store in a frenzy. _"Where are you? I was going to call you when you didn't come in, but I figured you were busy. But you haven't been in for a few days and your mom has been calling and I…"_

"Milli calm down, I'm coming home today, I'll deal with whatever mess is going on."

_"But, Brooke, what about your new designs? You have a deadline, and…"_

"I will deal with it later. When I come home I will explain everything and then you will get a much needed few days off." She smiled turning off her phone, looking over at Lucas. He was standing in front of the big window of their hotel room, the sun coming in and gently lighting his face. He was currently on his phone trying to explain why he hasn't been home and needs a ride from the airport to his brother. He didn't want to go into detail; he knew that was something for he and Brooke to do together. Just telling his brother their flight time and asking if he or his wife could be there to pick them up.

Sliding his phone into his pocket, he ran a hand through his hair. For the first time since they came to Vegas, he was feeling a bit of the anxiety that Brooke was about going home. He wasn't afraid there would be disapproval or he and Brooke would be in trouble with their, he was just knew he'd have a lot of explaining to do to a lot of people.

He looked up to wear Brooke was sitting on the bed and smiled realizing she had been watching him. Walking towards her, he took her hands in his, "Nate said he'd be there. I didn't really explain anything, I figured we could talk to him and Hales together. How did it go with Milli? Everythng ok in with the store?"

She nodded, "everythings fine. She's freaking out a little and apparently my mother keeps calling, but I can deal with all of that later."

"Your mom is calling the store?" He asked a confused look on his face.

"Apparently. She's not taking the whole being fired thing very well. I guess it's easier for her to call the store and harass Milli, than actually call me. It's fine, I can handle my mom and whatever she decides to throw my way."

Nodding, he kissed her forehead and pulling her up from her spot on the bed, "As much as I hate to leave this place, we have to go."

* * *

Getting off of the plane, Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Smiling at him, she squeezed back and they walked through the terminal, entering Tree Hill airport. She was surprised to see their friends waiting for them at the airport entrance. She knew Luke had called Nathan, but she didn't expect the entire Scott clan to be there. The youngest jumping up and down clearly getting anxious and sick of waiting. That all stopped of course once he saw his favorite aunt and uncle and ran straight to them. "Aunt Brooke! Uncle Luke!"

"Hey buddy," Brooke smiled picking Jamie up as Lucas ruffled his hair with his hand. Nate and Haley walking up behind their son, grabbing their friend's bags. The girls walking a head a little, so they could each get in some gossip time.

"Hey man," Nathan said setting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Nice trip?"

"You could say that," Lucas grinned, watching his fiance walking with his best friend in front of them.

"Look I know now's not the time to talk about it, but whatever happened this weekend, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Nate."

Brooke looked over her shoulder briefly as she heard Haley ask question after question. She expected this from her friend. "So how did this happen? I mean the last I knew he was trying to make up his mind and now…"

"I don't know, it just did," Brooke said smiling at Haley. "He called me asked asked if I wanted to go to Vegas and get married."

"But you didn't right? I mean you wouldn't do that without everyone, you're Brooke Davis, weddings are like…"

"Ok tutormom breathe. No we didn't get married, but he did propose," she answered, her dimples shinning on her face. Haley still not completely sure what happened between her friends, decided to let it go for now. She could see how happy they both were and for now that was enough for her. She could definitely see a girls night and a long conversation with her brother in-law in her near future.

* * *

Saying a thank you and goodbye to his brother and sister in-law, Lucas pulled his sleeping Godson off of Brooke before the two of them got out of the car. Grabbing their stuff out of the trunk, he walked up to the porch of Brooke's house while she unlocked the door.

Placing the bags down on the ground next to them, he began kissing the side of her neck, distracting her from finding the right key on her lanyard. "Stop," she giggled, rolling her neck slightly to try and get him off. Not taking the hint, he wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing the other side. "Lucas, do you want to get in the house tonight or not?"

Nodding he rested his chin on her shoulder, deciding he could wait a few seconds before showering her neck again. Hearing the click of the door opening, he swooped Brooke up in his arms and carried her in. "Wait, wait, what about our stuff?"

"It can wait," seeing the look on the women in his arms face, he continued, "I'll come back for them ok?" Not giving her a chance to answer, he leaned down and kissed her. Her arms wrapping around his neck, all thoughts of their luggage lost to her. That was, until they heard the sound of someone clearing the throat.

The two pulled apart and Lucas was happy that Brooke slid herself down; because he was sure he would have dropped her. They stood in a bit of shock, not expecting to see the person standing in the kitchen. "Peyton…" Brooke started, but didn't know what to say. She wasn't ready to deal with all of this yet, she wanted to stay in her happy Vegas bubble, but knew she couldn't. Vacation was over.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short, but I wanted to give you guys a little more fluff before all the drama sets in. I'd love to know what you guys think :)


	4. Chapter 4

I appreciate all the reviews, but to everyone worried about Peyton, just breathe &amp; bare with me lol I'm gonna come off first saying I don't like Peyton as a character at all &amp; agree with what a lot of you are saying about her. I am not gonna make her a complete über bitch, but I'm not gonna make her ok with this either. We all know that's out of character. With that said, trust that I'm not gonna do anything too bad. Like I said I don't like Peyton, so she's not gonna get the happy ending here. &amp; remember this is a Brucas fic, so please just trust me &amp; hang in there through the drama. I promise it gets better for our favorite couple, but I wouldn't be staying true to the characters or show if I didn't make them go through it a little bit...as for the person who asked about Brooke's attack, that's something I've been debating, but if I do decide to do it, things won't happen the same way it did on the show.

* * *

How could she have been so stupid, of course Peyton would be here, she lived here. They should have just gone back to Luke's place, but for once she wasn't actually thinking about Peyton. As a result? That's exactly who they had to deal with.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked from her spot in the kitchen, a mix of confusion and hurt on her face.

"Peyton," Brooke repeated trying to find something to say, anything that would explain this without hurting her friend. She walked towards the kitchen, stopping at the other side of the island. "Listen Peyton,"

"No Brooke, what the hell? Is this where you've been all weekend?" She asked cutting off the brunette. "And to think I was actually worried about you," she scoffed looking between her best friend and the man she still loved. "I can't believe you'd do this. Are you trying to get back me for something? You know how I feel about him..."

"This isn't about you Peyton," Brooke replied.

"Then what is it about Brooke? If you're not doing this to hurt me, then why are you?"

"I love him," it was the first time she voiced her feelings for Lucas to her friend since high school. She had always been the one to put her feelings aside, but she couldn't do it anymore.

"You what? Brooke, come on you guys have been over forever. You cried with me about my feelings and now you're doing this to hurt me," Peyton almost yelled, tears threatening to spill fro her eyes.

"It's not to hurt you, i just.."

"Just what Brooke? Can't control yourself? Once a slut always a slut right?"

That was when Lucas knew he had to step in. It wasn't Brooke's fault that he was once again coming between them. It wasn't her fault that Peyton was acting this way either, it was his. "Peyton don't blame Brooke for this ok? You wanna be mad at someone be mad at me," he said walking into the kitchen, standing between the two women. "I will always care about you Peyton, but I love Brooke. I asked her to marry me."

Peyton looked between them, hurt taking over her emotions, tears filling her eyes. She left, walked out the door and didn't look back.

* * *

Brooke expected the fight with Peyton to be bad, but she didn't expect her to disappear completely. She wanted to try and talk things out, but Peyton never came home last night. The brunette couldn't really blame her, if things were switched she wouldn't have come home either.

She had spent the morning in her store, trying to organize everything and make up for the time she lost over the weekend. It was now five and she was ready to close the store early. Locking the doors she decided she would start a search for Peyton. Knowing her friend wouldn't want to speak to her, but she needed to work this out.

First stop, Tric. If Peyton wasn't in the club she could always check the office next door. She knew it was the obvious place, but she really hoped the blond would be there. After chatting with Chase at the bar she quickly found out Peyton hadn't stopped in to either.

She then decided to check Peyton's old neighborhood, knowing her friend would take walks through it when she needed to clear her mind. There was no sign of Peyton or her car there either. There was one more place she could check, Brooke made her way to the cemetery.

Walking over to Anna's grave, she didn't find Peyton, but she did take a minute to pay her respects. It had been a long time since she had been here. She used to come with Peyton all the time. Supporting her friend and giving her strength. It was crazy how much the two have been through over the years. Always standing by each either, but some how one boy had always managed to come between them.

Brooke shook her head, clearing away those thoughts as she made her way over to another head stone. _Keith Scott. _She smiled; it had been even longer since she had come to see Keith. She wished that he was here to help Lucas, to watch his daughter grow up, be with Karen, and be there the day her and Lucas get married. She could now feel tears in her eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was with them everyday, she knew that, but that didn't mean she didn't miss him and know how much everyone needed him.

* * *

Lucas walked in the door of his brother's house hoping to get some one on one time with his best friend. He continued into the kitchen, finding Haley taking things out of the fridge, getting dinner ready. "Hey Hales."

She looked up and laughed, "Hey trouble. You just missed Peyton, but judging by the conversation we just had, that's probably a good thing," she said continuing to move around the kitchen.

Luke propped himself down on the stool against the island. "What do you want me to say Hales? I'm sorry? She has no right to be upset."

"Lucas, you led her on, she thought the two of you were going to be together and now you're marrying her best friend...Look, I'm not picking sides; I guess I just wanna know how you ended up there."

"You told me to stop running, to listen to my heart. Well I did. I love Brooke, I always have, but I've let other people tell me what I wanted and who I wanted and I lost sight of that."

Haley nodded listening to her friend. She was trying to be supportive, she just wanted to make sure he knew what he was doing before he pushed Peyton away probably for good. She also needed to make sure Brooke wasn't going to end up getting her heart trampled on again, that was something she knew her best friend wouldn't be able to recovery from. "Lucas, you have to be sure this time, you can't do this to Brooke again. Tell her she's the one and then go running off to Peyton. I just…"

"That's not going to happen this time. For the first time in so long I know what I want. I want a life with Brooke. When you told me to listen to my heart and really think about what I wanted, I did. I thought about everything. When I needed someone, i have always gone to Brooke, yes I was there for Peyton, but she came to me. Brooke has always been there for me, no matter what. It's time for me to be there for her. I love her Hales. When I think about the one person I can't live without, it's her. I want to spend the rest of my life with Brooke."

Haley walked around the table, and threw an arm over his shoulder, giving him a half hug. "If this is what you want, I'm in full support. Just don't hurt her again."

He nodded smiling at his long time best friend, he was happy they had her blessing. He also loved the fact that she was so worried about Brooke. The friendship between his best friend and his fiancé had grown so much over the years and it made him smile. How much each cared and looked out for other, when only a few years ago they didn't even speak. "Thanks Hales."

* * *

Walking through the door, Brooke found no sign of Peyton at her house and sighed plopping down on the couch. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. When you get engaged you're supposed to celebrate with your best friend, not fight about it. She picked up her phone and tried calling the blond for the millionth time that day, but just like every other time she tried, she got the voicemail.

"Hey," Brooke heard along with a click of the front door.

"Hey," she replied back, not looking up at the person who had just walked in.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Lucas asked sitting down next to her. Stupid question, he knew what was wrong. Brooke just glared at him, then looked back at a spot on the coffee table, he knew better than to ask her that. "Come on, talk to me," he said taking her hand in his, "I know this situation sucks, but Peyton will come around, you just gotta give her time."

Brooke nodded, looking at him, her face softer; she knew they needed to talk about this. "I knew things would be bad with Peyton, but I didn't expect her to shut me out completely. I mean we've done this, we yell and scream and fight, but at least I know she still cares."

"Well if it makes you feel any better she was at Haley and Nathan's earlier," Lucas said hoping to reassure the brunette on his right. Seeing the confused 'how do you know that' look on her face, he continued, "I stopped over to talk to Hales, she said I just missed her." Pulling his fiancé into his arms, he tried to reassure her, "it's gonna be alright. Look, no matter what happens Brooke, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not gonna let Peyton come between us, you need to trust that."

She nodded against his chest, "I know, I do. I guess after everything we've been through, it's hard not to doubt it."

"But after everything we've been through we're together. People who are meant to be always find their way right?" He asked smiling and squeezing her closer to him. Brooke just closed her eyes and smiled, snuggling into Lucas's chest, feeling relaxed for the first time since they came home.

* * *

I know I made you wait so long and it's not that long of an update, sorry! But I do hope you like this chapter, please let me know what you think xo


	5. Chapter 5

Ok there's a little drama in this chapter so don't hate me lol I promise it will be ok :)

* * *

Lucas came back from his house after grabbing a few things. He was slowly moving into Brooke's without either of them really noticing. He spent almost every night there, bringing over more and more of his stuff each day.

When he walked into their room he found Brooke curled up on the bad, a sad look on her face. He knew this was all his fault, he had come between her and her best friend again. It had been three days and no one had heard from Peyton, not even Haley. The worst part? He knew Brooke was blaming herself. "Hey," he said softly cause her to look up at him.

"Hi," she answered back not saying much and moving her gaze back to the spot on the comforter on the bed.

"I thought you could use this," he said holding out the stuffed purple monkey she had bought for Angie that she had given to him.

Taking the monkey she smiled a little, "thanks."

He nodded, then laid down next to her pulling her in his arms. "I'm sure she's ok. She'll come around, just give her time," he said placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Brooke nodded against his chest and closed her eyes, letting all of the stress of the last couple of days go. She was where she needed to be.

Sleep came easy to both of them, snuggled together. That was until Lucas's phone started ringing. Brooke moaned and tried to cover her head to stop the sound from reaching her ears. Lucas rolled over and grabbed the phone, answering it without even looking at who was calling. "hello?...hey hey calm down, yeah, I'll be right there." He sat up and ran his hands over his face and through his hair.

"What's up?" Brooke asked sitting up.

"That was Peyton, she wants to talk. I told her I'd meet her at the river court," he said getting up and pulling a shirt on.

"Of course you are," she replied trying not to sound too annoyed.

"This is good, Brooke, she's been pretty MIA for the last few days, she's reaching out…"

"Yeah to you, cause she knows that you'll come running to her rescue."

"No one has heard from her in days, if she's ready to talk about it, I think I should go."

She looked down and shook her head; she knew he was right on some level. It was good that Peyton was reaching out, but she hated that once again he was running to her aid. "Fine, go. I'm used to it."

"Brooke…"

"Just go Luke."

And with one last huff and look at his fiancé, he was gone. Brooke shaking her head put her face in her hands. It was good someone heard from Peyton, but she wasn't ready for this cycle to repeat.

* * *

Lucas pulled up to the river court and looked around, the one spot light shining down on the black asphalt. He could see the faded writing of Peyton's paint and shook his head. He understood why Peyton was upset, but he had to stop running from his feelings, he knew with Brooke was where he belonged. He also knew he would have to make this up to her. Leaving to go meet Peyton in the middle of the night wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do when he was trying to reassure Brooke of his feelings for her. He just kept telling himself he needed to talk to Peyton, needed to sort everything out.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around slowly. Peyton stood there, a shy smile on her face. "Thanks for coming…"

"Look Peyton, I don't know why you called me here, but I think we should talk."

She nodded walking over toward the faded letters on the black top of the court. She looked down, a sad smile on her face, "did you see this? Luke I spent over an hour painting this. Painting my feelings for you on this court, on your court."

He nodded and walked toward her, "I saw it Peyton."

"Then why Brooke? Huh? I love you, I showed you I did, what did Brooke do?"

"Peyton…"

"No, why her Lucas?" She could feel herself getting upset, the tears welling in her eyes.

"Peyton, I care about you, I do, but I love Brooke. After she broke up with me I think I spent so much time telling myself you and I belonged together, because it hurt too much to think that I should be with Brooke and she didn't want me," he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "You're one of my best friends Peyton and I don't want to lose you over something like this, neither does Brooke. You guys were friends long before I even came into the picture."

"But she knows I feel about you and she still…"

"She didn't do anything, I did. I told Brooke that I wanted to get married, I told Brooke that it was her I wanted to be with, and do you know what the first thing out of her mouth was? It was what about Peyton? She's not doing this to hurt you. She was afraid to come home and tell you, afraid to let herself be happy because she knew it would hurt you. None of this is about hurting you Peyton, it's about listening to my heart and trusting myself for the first time in too long."

* * *

After a long night of wandering around the small town, Lucas found himself at his brother's door. He knew he couldn't go home, not yet, not until he knew how to make things right with Brooke.

He walked into the house and sat at the counter, nodding at his brother who was cleaning up the mess he and Jamie had made in the kitchen. Grabbing a mug, Nathan poured a cup of coffee for each of them, "You look like hell. Long night?" Luke didn't answer, just held up his coffee mug and took a sip. "What happened? I thought things were great with you and Brooke."

Just as he went to answering, Haley came down and looked between the two men in her kitchen who had now become very quiet. "Whats going on?" Neither responded, just looked at each other than back at her. "If you're here and looking like that, something obviously happened. Which means I should go check on Brooke," she said giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek before heading out the door.

Lucas shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee, "alright come on Luke, what's going on?"

"Peyton called last night, she wanted to meet me, so I went," he replied looking up at his brother.

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, we kind of got into it before I left, but then she told me to go. No one had heard from Peyton in days, she was reaching out…"

"To you, Luke you gotta know how bad that is."

"I just figured she needed to talk, it would be ok, I'd be helping, I don't know…"

"You have got to stop running to Peyton everytime she 'needs to talk,' she has other friends. And if you ever want Brooke to really get past all of this, you have got to put her first."

* * *

Haley let herself in, looking around Brooke's house, she smiled seeing her sitting on the couch working on sketches. The determination on her face, she knew she was channeling her anger at Lucas into her work, it's what Brooke did. Taking a seat next to her, she rested her head on her best friends shoulder, "How you holding up?"

"Ok, it's not like my fiancé walked out on me to go be with his ex-girlfriend or anything, but it's ok, cause he assures me he has no feelings for her," she replied sarcastically, darkening the lines in her designs, focusing harder on the page in front of her.

"Brooke…"

"Really Hales, I'm fine."

"I know you are, but if you want to actually talk about it I'm here."

"Nothing to talk about," she answered, shading her sketches, pressing so hard down on the paper she broke the tip of the pencil. Huffing she looked up at her friend sitting there waiting for her to say something. "I just, I'm so sick of this. Me, Peyton…I just don't know what to do anymore."

Pulling her into a hug, Haley nodded; she knew Lucas had seriously messed up when it came to this brunette sitting next to her. "I know Brooke, but remember that he loves you. He does, I don't know why he left last night, but I know that he doesn't want to be with Peyton."

"I just want for once for him to put me first." Just as Haley went to reply Brooke's phone started buzzing and she quickly answered. "Hello…this is she…what? Yes, of course...great, thank you." Hanging up the phone she looked up a smile resting on her lips, "that was Macy's they want me to fly to New York so we can discuss my new line and talk about my designs."

"Brooke that's great! I think it'll be good to get away, but I do still think you should talk Lucas."

She nodded running over and hugging her friend, "thanks tutorgirl."

* * *

Lucas walked home, after spending the majority of the day at his brothers. He stopped to get Brooke roses before heading to her house. When he walked in, he found Brooke in the bedroom, throwing things into a suit case. He put the flowers in front of her on the bed, looking at her with confusion. "What are you doing?"

She glanced up at him before continuing to move around the room and put things in her suit case. "Nice of you to stop by, how's Peyton?" she asked angrily throwing things in another bag.

"I wasn't with Peyton. She left. Said she had to get out of town, clear her head, doesn't know when she'll be back."

"I'm sure you're pretty broken up about that, what are you gonna do without your precious Peyton?" she hissed, walking past him to grab something out of the closet.

"Brooke, will you just stop and talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Brooke," he grabbed her arm as she walked by again, but let go seeing the look on her face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left, but you have to know you're the one I want to be with. I love you. I want to be with you."

"Right and before you wanted to be with me, then Peyton, then me again, then Peyton again, the Lindsey. Luke, how do I know that this time you really want to be with me? I mean Peyton calls and you go running, this isn't high school, she's a big girl now."

"I know, ok, I know I screwed up. But Brooke I do want to be with you. I love you. I asked you to marry me."

"You also asked Peyton and Lindsey to marry you and if Peyton had said yes or Lindsey hadn't left you at the alter we wouldn't even be here right now. Let's face it Luke I've never really been your first choice," she continued to angrily throw things into her bag, trying to stay mad and not let the hurt she felt in her chest get the best of her.

He ran his hands through his hair with frustration, "That's not true. I have always wanted you Brooke, we've always been there for each other, and you've always gotten me when no one else has. I just I didn't know how you felt, I was so busy listening to what everyone was said and thought, I didn't listen to myself."

She took in a deep breath, looking up at him, both hands gripping the sides of her suit case. "I got a call from a manger at Macy's, they need me to come to New York for a few days to talk about my line." Lucas nodded feeling himself relax slightly, glad she was done yelling. "I think it'll be good for us to spend some time a part, think things over."

"I could come with you, Brooke, we should talk about this I mean…"

"Luke, this is something I really need to do alone, ok? I need to get away and just focus on work. And honestly, I don't know that I can be around you right now." Zipping up her suit case, she grabbed her other bag, making sure she had everything and headed for the door. "I love you Lucas, I do, I just don't know where I stand with us right now," and with that she was out the door. Leaving Lucas standing alone in her house, hurt, confusion, and regret all washing over him. He'd give her a few days, she needed space, he got that, he messed up, but he couldn't lose her again.

* * *

Sorry guys, Im the worst updater ever lol thank you to everyone who sticks with me &amp; enjoys my stories!...also i promise things will get better for Brucas! Just bare with me, ok? reviews welcome xo


	6. Chapter 6

Glad you guys liked the last chapter so much :) sorry its been forever since the last update, I know I'm horrible lol I've had so much going on with work and family, but I will try to be better.

* * *

After a long weekend away, Brooke was finally back in Tree Hill. She couldn't wait to sink into her bed and relax. She hadn't expected Victoria to show up and try to undermine her. The comments weren't what surprised her, that's what Victoria did; she was surprised to see her period. She had fired her. Victoria should have no say in the company anymore, let alone be involved in meetings. The stock she had in the company combined with the pull she had with the rest of the board, Victoria had gotten her the information easily.

The stress of the meeting, mixed with the aggravation of her mother, and the pull at her gut about her fight with Lucas, Brooke was surprised she had even survived the three days. Her time in New York was supposed to make her feel better, dive into work, forget all her problems, but all it did was make things worse. Right now she'd take a fight with Lucas over her mother.

But if she was being completely honest with herself she after a few days away from Lucas, she wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in his arms. As mad as she was at him, she missed him. She wouldn't admit it though, not until she knew where they stood. She hoped that things would get better with them, she wasn't sure she could handle him breaking her heart again.

Walking into her house, she frowned. Part of her had really wanted Lucas to be there waiting for her, ready to make things right. The other part of her let out a relieved sigh, thinking she wasn't ready to go there yet. As she rolled her suitcase into the house, she made her way over to the island in her kitchen taking a seat and going through the mail she had just brought in. _Bill, bill, Cosmo, bill, a letter from Macy's, and an unmarked letter addressed to her. _Her curiosity sparked, she went for the unmarked letter first, but as soon as she opened it she knew who it was from, Lucas.

Without reading past his greeting, Brooke folded it aback up and put it in the envelope it was sent in. She wasn't ready to go there yet, this letter could say anything. It could be an apology, but she thought that was more wishful thinking. Then her fears and insecurities started getting the best of her, what if he had changed his mind about her completely? What if he was writing her to say he had decided to go after Peyton? She didn't know if she could take reading that. So for now, she shook her head, trying to rid herself of all thoughts of the blonde Scott and placed the letter to the side as she went through the rest of the mail in front of her.

The letter from Macy's was just a pleasantry, thanking her for taking the time to come to New York. The bills? She'd deal with them later. She decided she needed a nice warm, relaxing bubble bath after the last few days, so she grabbed her magazine, Lucas's letter and her suit case and headed into her bedroom.

After letting the tub fill up and lighting a few candles, Brooke sunk herself into the water slowly, letting the water relax her muscles and ease her tension. She sat back eyes closed, perfectly content…for all of a minute. Her mind kept wondering to Lucas and the letter sitting on her bathroom floor. With a groan, she leaned forward and picked it up. Taking the letter back out, she took a deep breath, bracing herself, before she began to read.

_Pretty Girl,_

_I know that I have given you so many reasons to doubt me, but I need you to know that I love you. I will do anything to prove that to you. I hope that by writing this is a start. I should have two more letters for you by the time you get home. I know its not as many as you wrote me, but I'll write 83, I'll write more. I will write one everyday even if it's only to tell you that I love you because that's the only reason I need. I'm gonna give you whatever space you need, the only way you'll hear from me is my letters until you're ready. I've learned that pushing you isn't the way to go, as much as I want to prove to you that you're all I need, I know you need time. So that's what im giving you. As much time as you need…and when you're ready, I'll be here._

_Love,_

_Lucas_

Brooke took another deep breath, but this time it wasn't a bracing breath, it was a calming one. One that she needed to fill her lungs back up with the air that had been taken from it while reading. One that would stop the tears that rested in her eyes from falling and that would clear the knot from her throat. Shaking her head, she didn't know whether to smile or cry. This was what she needed. A gesture, not too big that it seemed like he was trying too hard, but also not so small that it seemed like he didn't care; it was perfect. She needed to call him.

* * *

The next morning Brooke woke up ready to take on the day, starting with the man she spent the whole night dreaming about. She decided she'd stop over at the café for some coffee and breakfast.

Bags in arms, coffee in hand, Brooke walked up the porch of the Scott/Roe house and knocked. Usually she'd let herself in, but with things the way they were, she didn't feel right about it. As she waited for Lucas to come to the door, she wished she had a mirror to make sure her hair was in place and her makeup was perfect. Hearing the door click she looked up at him, smiling seeing the surprised look on his face. "Hi," she said kind of quietly, "I brought breakfast." He moved over slightly, pushing open the door open, letting her in. Going into the kitchen, they sat down and Brooke started pulling the food out of the bag, "I got your letter."

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at her shyly, "I have a couple more for you too," he said taking her hand, "look, I meant every word in that letter. I know I messed up, I'm sorry and…"

Raising her other hand she cut him off, "stop. I already forgave you, I wouldn't be here if I didn't. I'm sorry I overreacted, it's just everything in our past and the way Peyton was acting, I guess I just panicked. I went back to that insecure place and I don't want to be that girl again."

"It's like I made things any easier. I shouldn't have gone to talk to Peyton, I should have just, I don't know."

"Ok, I didn't come over to do this back and forth blame thing. I just want things to be ok with us." Leaning in Lucas cupped her cheeks in his hands, placing a soft kiss on her lips, "I missed you," Brooke said as she pulled away slightly, their foreheads resting together.

"How was your trip?"

"Uggh, I do not want to talk about that," she answered pulling away, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I thought last weekend was supposed you be a huge opportunity? You couldn't wait to get that call."

"It was, things were going great until Victoria showed up."

"I thought you fired her?"

"Yeah, so did I, but apparently she still thinks she works for the company. I don't know, I don't wanna talk about it," she said shaking her head, trying to rid her mind of the thoughts of her horrible weekend. "What did you do?"

"Wrote letters to you," he said smiling, kissing the back of her hand. "I also talked to my mom, she's been thinking about coming back and running the café."

Brooke couldn't help but smile, "that would be great, I miss having your mom around."

"She misses you too," he said sipping his coffee too. "I also went up to the school and talked to them about possibly starting to coach part time again."

"I think that's a really good idea. What are you gonna do when your mom moves back?"

"I don't know, I guess I could start looking for a place, maybe a one bedroom."

"Or you could move in with me," she offered, not sure what he would say. Things were still pretty rocky with them, but this was a step forward.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then, i guess we'll start moving my stuff in," he said standing up, helping her get up.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about that," she said pouting.

"Oh really? Well I'll show you how excited I am," he said picking her up over his shoulder and taking her into his bedroom, the two of them laughing the whole way there.

* * *

Brooke's phone started to buzz as she was resting against Lucas's chest. "Uggh, I don't even wanna check who that is."

Wrapping around his arm around her tighter Lucas smiled, "so don't. We can just lay here all day, block out the world."

"Mmm, as great as that sounds, I don't think it's so, I may have to do some damage control thanks to my mom," she said sitting up, she grabbed her phone, but smiled at the name that flashed. "Hello…yup, I got back last night...no it's fine, I'm with him now…yeah, I'll tell you later…what's up?...Oh that sounds fun, we'll see you tonight."

"Who are we seeing tonight?"

"Haley, she wants us to come over for dinner, apparently our God son feels neglected," she laughed. "She said he's been asking her to invite us over for days, but I've been out of town."

"Wait you mean now that you're back I have to share you?" He joked kissing the side of her head.

"Sorry babe, Jamie will always be the first man my life, but you're a close seconds," she winked, joking back.

* * *

The couple walked in to the Scott house hand in hand, looking forward to seeing their family. "Well look at you two," Haley commented as they came into the kitchen.

"Uncle Luke! Aunt Brooke!" Jamie ran over to his two favorite people and hugged them tight. "How was New York? Mom said you had boring meetings and I couldn't call you."

Bending down to his level Brooke smiled, "you can always call me, especially if I'm in a boring meeting," she said winking at him.

"Hey Jamie, why don't we take your uncle Luke out back to shoot some hoops," Nathan said walking into kitchen.

"Aunt Brooke you should play too," Jamie added excitedly causing the older Scott boys to laugh.

"Buddy your aunt Brooke can't play basketball," Nate laughed.

"Hey! Come one Jamie, lets go show these two how it's done," Brooke replied taking the ball from her friends hand, sticking her tongue out him.

Lucas had to admit he was surprised at how well Brooke played. He had shown her a few things back when they dated in high school, but he didn't think she remembered. Haley brought out lemonade for everyone causing the end of the game. "Mom, aunt Brooke kicked butt, we almost beat dad and Uncle Luke."

"I think Luke was taking it easy on you guys, but I have to admit you impressed me Brooke," Nathan said taking a seat, pulling Haley into his lap.

Lucas wrapping his arms around Brooke's waist, he kissed her cheek. "Who knew you could play like that?"

"You did," she replied with a giggle, "you're the one who taught me how to play."

"That was a good night at the river court for both of us," he laughed as she nodded in agreement.

After Jamie went to bed, the two Scott couples spent the rest of the night talking out by the pool. Brooke smiled taking it all in. It really was good to be home. This is exactly what she needed, especially after the weekend she had. Plus the not knowing when Victoria would show up again, but that was something she was trying not to think about. Leaning in to Lucas's chest her smile widened, yup, this is exactly where she needed to be.

* * *

I know this is kind of short and I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long, I will hopefully be able to update more often for you guys. xo enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

I know I'm the absolute worst at updating, im so sorry! I hope you guys enjoy this update &amp; I'll try not to make you wait as long for the next! Enjoy xo

* * *

Over the next few days Brooke and Lucas had been packing up his stuff to move to her place. They really didn't need too much help from their friends moving since he wasn't taking everything; he basically was just cleaning out his room. All furniture and stuff in the kitchen was his moms and she would need it when she came back. He started pulling boxes of stuff of out his closet; mostly old stuff from high school, his jersey, sweatshirts, basketball. He continued to pull stuff out, reaching to the top shelf to grab a small box, he smiled looking down at it his hands. Walking over to his bed he sat down and blew some dust off the top before opening the box. It was Brooke's letters. He had forgotten he had even still had them, but was glad he did after all this time. Thumbing along the tops of them his smile widened as he thought back to the night she gave them to him.

"Taking a break already?" Brooke said walking into the room seeing him sit there. She laughed seeing the goofy smile on his face when he looked up at her. "what?" she asked sitting down next to him. Then she saw the box in his hands and looked back up at him, "you kept them?"

"Yeah. I mean, I guess when we broke up I wasn't ready to let go, they were tucked away on the top shelf of my closet."

Brooke took the box out his hands and smiled looking between him and the letters. "It feels like forever ago."

"It kind of was," he said taking her hand, "but somehow we still ended up here." She nodded as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hey! I came over to help you move, not watch you two make out," Nathan said interrupting from the doorway.

"You're actually here to help get this place ready for my mom," Lucas said as he got off the bed and walked toward his brother.

"Whatever, I still didn't sign up front row seats to your make out show."

Brooke got up and closed the box of letters. She started clearing out the rest of Lucas's closet while Nathan and Lucas took the boxes to the car. The plan was to have him completely moved out by the time his mom got back. They also wanted to fix his room up for Lily. Brooke had so many ideas on paint color and dressers; she still had a few stuffed animals left over from Angie too. Haley came in as Brooke was packing up the last box and smiled, "you know you're really stuck with him now? We're not moving him back out." Both girls laughed and Brooke nodded, "you're really happy aren't you?"

Haley asked seeing the smile Brooke wasn't able to hide.

Nodding again, she replied, "I am. For the first time in way too long I'm really happy."

"Good," Haley said wrapping an around her friend. She looked around the room then back at Brooke, "do you have any ideas for what you wanna do in here?"

"Too many," Brooke laughed.

"Just wait until you and Luke have a baby," Haley joked, but knew her friend would have a great time with a nursery. When she had Angie she bought her everything and anything baby related she could, she knew she would want to buy all that &amp; more for her own baby.

Walking over to the now empty closet Brooke smiled, "I wanna make her some clothes; have her closet filled with C/B designs before they get here."

"I think she'd like that."

"I hope Karen doesn't mind, that we're doing this."

"I think she'll be grateful," Haley said walking over to stand next to Brooke. "What are you guys gonna do abut the door?"

"I thought about that, I think she's too young to have a door to the outside world, or vice versa, maybe we'll put the dresser in front of it?"

"That's a good idea."

"What's a good idea?" Lucas said walking back in the room and wrapping his arms around Brooke.

"Brooke was just telling me some of the stuff she has planned for Lilly," Haley replied with a smile, "I'm sure you're excited for them to be coming back."

"I am. I'm glad my mom got to travel and see the world, it's what she's always wanted, but I'm glad she's gonna be coming home."

"I'm glad she's gonna be running the café again," Nathan added, half serious, Karen's Café definitely wasn't the same without Karen.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were finally back at her house, well their house now, Brooke smiled at the thought. They had finished bringing in his boxes, they just had to find a home for everything. They'd figure that out later though, right now they were too tired. They had spent the whole day clearing out his old room and filling it back up with stuff for Lilly. Brooke had also started sketches for an exclusive kids line just for Lilly.

She was happy with the way the room had started to come together, thinking back on the paint colors they had picked out and dressers they bought. She couldn't wait for the little girl to see it. As she sat on the couch, she was focused on her sketches, using bright colors that the little girl would love.

Lucas smiled from the island in the kitchen as he watched Brooke work. He couldn't believe that this was real, he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He had actually moved into Brooke's house; they were really together. He walked over and plopped down next to her on the couch, kissing the side of her head. She looked up for a minute and smiled before continuing to color. Luke watched her for a couple more minutes before grabbing his laptop. He figured he would get some writing done, he did have a deadline. And for the first time in too long he felt at ease and his mind was clear.

Brooke smiled to herself as she heard the keys on his laptop, as he wrote away, pouring word after word, sentence after sentence onto the page. She liked this, them working side by side. She liked the thought of this being a regular thing. She thought back to what Haley had said earlier about her being happy, she really was. She used to think she wouldn't ever really be happy. That she would just go through moments of happiness, but they would never last. But now, thinking about her future with Lucas she knew it would and that thought was enough to make her heart burst.

They spent about an hour and half working side by side, until Lucas saw Brooke yawn out of the corner of his eye. He finished his last sentence before closing his laptop and snuggling into her. He rested his head on her shoulder and sliding his hand over her stomach. She laughed and briefly looking up from her sketchpad, before lightly patting his head, "awwe, is baby tired?" she joked.

"Hey, I saw you yawning, you're tired too."

"Maybe a little," she said muffling a yawn, causing them both to laugh.

"Come on, let's go to sleep, you can finish this tomorrow," Luke said trying to pull her off the couch.

Finally giving in, she put her stuff down on the coffee table and followed him into the bedroom. She had changed when they had gotten home into some sweats and a tank top, so she just got in bed, while Lucas went to change. He came back wearing grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt, but he pulled the shirt off before climbing in bed next to Brooke.

Kissing the side of her head, he snuggled up against her smiling. He was tired, but he couldn't stop smiling, he kind of felt too happy to sleep. Brooke could feel him smiling and laughed, turning to look at him. "Ok, what? What has got you grinning like that? I thought you were tired."

"I am, but…"

"But what?" she asked kinking her eyebrow.

"This is a big deal," he shrugged.

"What is?"

"This. It's our first night together, well living together."

She laughed, "awwe, honey." She leaned in and kissed him softly. She loved how excited he was about this, it put all of her fears at ease. If she was being completely honest, she was excited too, they were really moving forward. He really chose her and they were planning their life together and this was the beginning.

"I love you," he said pulling her closer to him, as she wrapped her arm around his stomach and rested her head on him.

"I love you too," she replied and kissed his chest before closing her eyes.

* * *

The next morning when Lucas got up, he found Brooke standing at the kitchen island, sipping her coffee and reading over the final draft of this months "B Davis" magazine, since she had the final editing say. He grinned and walked over, sliding his arms around her waist, "good morning," resting his head on her shoulder.

"Morning," she smiled, she could get used to this. "How'd you sleep?" she asked continue to flip through the pages.

"Good, better than I have in a while."

"Good," she smiled, turning in his arms. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, they stayed like that for a few minutes, until Brooke pulled away with a small moan. "As much as I would love to stay here and make out with you all day, I have to go."

As Brooke walked back into the bedroom to finish getting ready, Lucas followed behind. "You could just stay home, it's not like you'd get in trouble, you own the store," he laughed, pulling her onto the bed and rolling on top of her. He began kissing up and down her neck, distracting Brooke momentarily, before she pushed him away.

"Yes," she said getting up from the bed and heading into the bathroom to check her hair, "but I still have to run the store." Grabbing her bag, she walked out of the room, as he followed behind. "Besides, you have a meeting at the school," she quickly peck his lips before heading toward the door, "I'll call you later, love you."

And with that, Lucas was left staring at the front door, he chuckled to himself, shaking his head. Yup, this is exactly how he wanted everyday of his life to be.

Luke was ready to leave about an hour later, when he heard a knock at the door. "Hales, what are you doing here?" he asked seeing his best friend as he opened the door.

"I thought we could car pool, it being your first day back and all," Haley smiled, gesturing toward her car. Lucas nodding, locking up the house, then following her to the car. "So? Are you excited?" she asked as she started up her car.

"I'm not officially back yet Hales," he laughed, at his friend's excitement.

"Yeah, but you will be. You're a Ravens legend, plus you coached before, there's no way they're not gonna let you come back."

* * *

At the store, Brooke was going over inventory and listening to Millie read ideas off of Pinterest on things to do for a little girl's room. She was so excited to finish Lilly's room. They had worked some on it yesterday, but she was anxious to get everything done, especially since they had no idea when Karen would actually be coming home.

"This is cute," Millicent said showing Brooke the picture of the purple dresser with flowers outlined on it."

"It is, but I want something to pop, we already have purple paint for her walls, we don't need the whole room blending together," Brooke said going back to her list.

"Why don't you just go to the store and buy stuff?"

"Well we're buying some stuff, but some of the colors we want we'd have to order, so we're improvising…it's a good thing Luke is good with his hands," she said that last part more under her breath, walking into the back room. Before Millie had a chance to say anything back, the bell to the store rang and her jaw dropped seeing who had walked in. When Brooke came back to the front of the store, her jaw briefly dropped as well, but the she quickly shot out a "what are you doing here?"

"Brooke, don't look so surprised, I told you in New York you'd be seeing more of me. I do have some stake in this company you know," Victoria said taking a seat on the couch.

"No, you don't. I fired you and had my lawyers write you out, you don't work for me or this company anymore."

"Fine, fine," Victoria answered waving her hand in the air, as if she wasn't really listening, "but I am still your mother. And you're going to need me."

"I've done fine on my own for years, I don't think I'll start needing you now."

That hit a little closer to home and Victoria got up, spitting back, "Oh please not this again, come on Brooke, when are you going to grow up? I did the best I could." Brooke rolled her eyes at her mother's attempt at an excuse, "fine, but I'll be around for a while. Which is really worse for me, I mean who would want to come back to this God awful town anyway?" And with that she left the store, leaving an angry Brooke shaking her head in disbelief and a silent Millicent standing next to her. Things were going to get interesting.

* * *

"Brooke?" Lucas asked coming into his mom's house, they had agreed to meet there after work so they could work on getting everything ready. "Brooke?" he called again when she didn't answer. "Wow," he said walking into his old room, finally spotting her, "you've been busy."

Brooke looked up and nodded seeing come into the room, "long day," she said before putting the last decal on the wall. Taking a deep breath, she looked around the room, pretty proud of herself, "what do you think?"

"It looks great, but I thought we were supposed to be doing this stuff together?"

"Sorry, I just had to do something, this was the perfect way to get my mind off of things."

"I see that. How did you get so much done in just a few hours?" he asked looking at the almost finished room, all that was left for him to do was putting up shelves and putting things together.

She shrugged, turning to face him, "I just came in and started working and didn't stop."

"Well, I think you earned a pizza break," he said kissing the side of her head and following her into the kitchen.

They both sat down and started eating, staying quiet at first, but Lucas broke the silence, seeing the look on Brooke's face, as she chose to keep her eyes focused on the pizza box while she at. "Ok, what happened today, I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet," he joked, getting a small smile from the girl sitting next to him as she met his gaze.

"My moms here, in Tree Hill I mean. She stopped by the store today."

"Yikes. What does she want?"

"Good question. She said she was here for the company, but I think it's more than that, she didn't even fight me when I told her she didn't work for me."

"Maybe she wants to make things right?" Lucas asked trying to be optimistic.

Brooke looked up at him in disbelief, "seriously?"

"You never know, maybe she regrets the the time she's missed with you, I mean the company, working for you, was kind of her last tie…maybe you should give her a chance?"

"Fine, sure, I'll give her chance. We'll have her over for dinner, that way she can tell me how much she hates you and what a waste I'm making of my life, why don't you invite Dan over too, make it a real party." She said lashing back, but seeing the look on his face when she said Dan's name, she felt bad. "Sorry…It's just that every time I give her a chance she proves to me that it wasn't me that she cared about at all. It's always something with her."

He gave her a sad smile and took her hand, "look, no matter what she's here for, you can handle it, you're Brooke Davis, you can handle anything. And whatever you can't handle alone, I'm here."

Leaning in, she kissed his lips softly, nodding as she pulled away. "Ok, I could use some good news…how did your meeting go?"

"It was great, they're gonna have me shadow a couple of games, so I can get to know the team, but I start Monday."

"That's great," Brooke said a huge smile on her face, seeing the one on his. She was happy he had basketball in his life again. She knew how much the game meant to him and even though he couldn't play anymore, she loved that he could still be apart of it.

"Alright, why don't we go finish up Lilly's room," the blonde said getting up, cleaning up their pizza mess. "I was gonna call Nate and ask him to come over and help," he said as they walked back into the bedroom, "but I don't think we need it," he joked pulling Brooke into him.

She smiled looking up at him, her chin resting on his chest, "I think we can handle this."

* * *

When they had finally finished up and got home, Brooke couldn't wait to take a shower, she was sweaty and had purple paint all over her by the time they were done. Luke was sitting on the bed typing away his next chapter, when she came out, a towel wrapped around her body, another in her hand drying her hair. Looking up at her, he completely lost his train of thought. "What?" she asked walking over to her dresser.

"Nothing," he smiled, "come here."

"Ok?" she said arcing her brow. When she made her way over to the bed, he pulled her down and rolled on top of her playfully and tickled her, causing giggles to come from the brunette. "Stop it," she said in between breaths and laughs trying to push him off. He stopped his tickling, but didn't remove his hands, instead he began to rub them up and down her leg and began kissing her neck.

He grinned as her heard a moan escape her lips, he continued to kiss her, moving further down her neck, that was until his phone rang. He let it go for a while, but once it began to ring again, he let out an aggravated moan and grabbed it. Brooke laughed at his frustration, but she was pretty disappointed by the timing of the call too. "Hello," Lucas answered, without even looking at who was calling, disappointment evident in his voice. That changed however as soon as he heard who was calling him. "Mom, hey."

Brooke smiled at the change on Luke's face. She also stood up, fixing her towel, she knew that this call probably wouldn't be a short one and they wouldn't be picking up where they left off.

After getting changed, she went into the living room to grab her sketchpad and pencils to work on while he was on the phone. Taking a seat back next to him, now in a pair of fuzzy purple pajama pants and his grey hoodie, she began to work on some new designs.

When Lucas finally got off the phone, he he turned to look at Brooke, "My mom's coming home this weekend," he said smiling from ear to ear. "She wants to have dinner at the house. I didn't tell her about me moving in here, I figured we could surprise her surprise her with Lilly's room and the way we fixed things up for her, then tell her."

"You think she'll be ok with it?" Brooke asked outing her sketchpad on the night stand next to her and snuggling into Lucas.

"Us living together? Yeah, I don't see her minding that too much," he laughed putting his laptop away, not really understanding why she would ask that. They were adults and his mom loved Brooke, plus they were engaged, which he hadn't quite told her yet, but still he knew that his mother would be happy for them.

"No, I meant with you not living there. Maybe she was counting on the extra help."

He nodded seeing her point, lying down, he pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his chest, he kissed her hair, "I think she'll be fine. Besides it's not like we're that far away, I can go over and help her whenever."

She nodded against her chest, closing her eyes. She couldn't wait to see Karen and Lilly, she just hoped that Karen wouldn't have a lecture for them from all of their surprises.

* * *

Again im sorry for such a long wait, i literally work everyday and it's really hard to find time to update and write. Thank you guys for your interest and for continuing to read my stories, hope this chapter was worth the wait :)...reviews always welcome of course xo


End file.
